


Кофе с ароматом помоев

by Kartona



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25369594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kartona/pseuds/Kartona
Summary: Тело Коро принимает человеческую форму.
Relationships: Asano Gakuhou & Korosensei, Asano Gakuhou/Korosensei
Kudos: 3





	Кофе с ароматом помоев

Утро. Восхитительное утро как из рекламы, где солнце заглядывает в окно, обнимая мягкими лучами, а слабый ветер, наполняющий комнату запахом свежих трав, колышет полупрозрачный тюль под чириканье давно не спящих птиц. Это восхитительное утро настает вновь, хотя никогда не должно было настать. Когда к аромату летнего дня тонкой ноткой примешивается свежесваренный кофе, а в комнате появляется посетитель, «восхитительно» замирает, трепеща.

С тихим позвякиванием чашка опускается рядом с белой вазой с ромашками, затем почти неслышно скрипит кожаное кресло у кровати, и только потом вновь воцаряется тишина.

— Как сегодня ваше здоровье? — спрашивают у него, и он с минуту думает над ответом.  
— Кажется… лучше, — ответ нейтрален и вызывает на чужом лице небольшую хмурость.  
— «Кажется»… — посетитель хмыкает, опуская взгляд в чашку; отхлебнув горячего напитка, он возвращает на лицо выражение абсолютного добродушия. — Кожа горит, вызывая желание ее содрать, конечности не слушаются, что мешает это сделать, глаза не распознают все цвета, так что все имеет зеленый оттенок и лишь уши способны распознавать мой голос. Конечно же, я многое упустил, но прав, не так ли, «Коро-сенсей»?

На правду сказать нечего, разве что возмутиться, ведь это не он постоянно справляется о здоровье, однако он этого не делает. Забота его единственного посетителя извращена, но приятна. Он привык, что Асано пытается облегчить его страдания, давя на менее болезненные точки, прибегая ради этого даже к ухудшению мнения о себе. В этом весь Асано Гакухо — такой же потерявшийся в огромном мире монстр, как и он сам, вот только считающий, что близким способен помогать только раня — укрепляя их стену перед окружающими. Сам он не такой и поэтому оставляет все сказанное без внимания. Да, ему на самом деле нестерпимо больно и да, из пяти чувств прежнее одно — слух. Несмотря на это он знает, что через неделю будет способен встать и, пусть все, кроме того, что тело начнет слушаться, останется по-прежнему, говорить об этом сейчас он не собирается.

Асано откидывается на спинку, прерывая зрительный контакт, и он переводит взгляд на кружку, любуясь странным цветом пара. Память и обоняние сейчас ведут жестокую битву, и второе побеждает, призывая желудок откликнуться на отвратительный смрад рвотным позывом, на что он только хочет еще шире улыбнуться. Так, как прежде растягивался его рот, не изменивший застывшего выражения счастья даже сейчас. К сожалению, Асано видит сквозь фальшь и вновь заговаривает, терзая измученное неправильным мироощущением сознание.

— Вы уже определились, куда мы сначала поедем?  
— Нет. Еще нет.

Кругосветное путешествие, в которое он на самом деле не собирался, планируя умереть, стоит на отправной точке в Японии. Его голос дрожит плохо скрываемым волнением и неуверенностью в себе и Асано легко смеется, отчего его кожа сменяет оттенок.

— Очень приятный цвет.

С непривычки он нервничает еще сильнее, и тон смущения становится глубже. Понять свою эмоцию глазами он не может, что и не нужно — Асано кажется очарованным. Пересев на край кровати, Асано заглядывает в глаза-точки и пытается увидеть в них свое отражение. Отросток-рука с еще слишком длинными тонкими пальцами болезненно вздрагивает под пусть и осторожным прикосновением и он, желая замять это, склоняет голову. Играет ли он сейчас смущенную школьницу или вживается в ее роль, сути не имеет. Подвергаясь чужому вниманию и влиянию, он не может отстоять себя и тонет в проявленной к нему заботе, не желая всплывать и признавать, что всего лишь через неделю вынырнет из этого омута сам.


End file.
